Spongebob Lost Episode: "Patrick's Revenge"
Spongebob is the best show on Nickelodeon. It first aired in 1999 and is still running today. I always loved Spongebob when I was younger. Spongebob is one of my favorite shows, along with The Simpsons, etc. One day, I was searching a Spongebob episode to download, but at the 11th page, at the very bottom of the page, it simply said: "Spongebob-S1E21.avi". Of what I knew, there were only 20 episodes in season 1, so I thought that I might have missed this episode. It was at Mediafire. I downloaded it. It took 20 seconds. The download was finished. I double-clicked to see this unseen episode. The video clip started out with a normal intro. After intro finished, the title card of the episode appeared. It read: "Patrick's Revenge". It had a red background that you can see blood. It skipped the credits. The episode begins with Patrick calling Spongebob on his phone. "Hi, Spongebob! Do you want to play with me?" he said. Spongebob then said: "No, Patrick! I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE!". Then he slams the phone. Patrick said: "He don't like me anymore?". Then his eyes turned red and gets angry. He says in a demonic voice: "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SPONGE!" and then his normal voice: "I need a weapon." Patrick has a knife in his pocket. He then said: "A knife!". Patrick grabs a knife to stab someone. He then opens his rock, and enters Squidward's house. Squidward finds him and says: "Patrick! What do you want?!" Patrick then says in an oddly "deep" voice "Oh, hey, Squidward. There's something I need to tell you." Squidward replies,"No way, Patrick! Just get out of here!" Patrick then whispers to Squidward. The whisper is oddly quiet. Squidward then answers saying "What in the name of Neptune are you doing?!" Patrick pulls out a knife and stabs Squidward in the chest. Squidward dies. Patrick sees a gun and a rocket launcher in Squidward's closet. He then says in a demonic voice: "YES, YES! A GUN AND A ROCKET LAUNCHER!" He then grabs and STEALS the gun and the rocket launcher. He went to Spongebob's house. Spongebob is seen watching TV. Patrick says in a loud voice: "THIS IS PATRICK! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" Spongebob then said: 'HELL NO!" He then grabs another rocket launcher.He then said: "PATRICK, COME PLAY WITH ME!" Patrick then breaks the door and said: "YOU SAID YOU HATE ME!" Spongebob then said: "GOODBYE, PATRICK!" Then Patrick drops a nuclear bomb to Spongebob, they exploded. Bikini Bottom is now dead. Buildings were destroyed and people were dead with blood over with them. Then the episode ends, with a black screen and text with the french narrator reading it. It said: "Sorry, but Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy and the other characters were killed, and rest of the Spongebob Squarepants series is dead, so there's no more characters and very sadly, there's no more Spongebob Squarepants. If you watched this. Be very sad. Now thanks for watching the lost episode of Spongebob Squarepants. Goodbye." Then the credits roll, for some reason only listing: Writer: Stephen Hillenburg. I deleted the video clip. I haven't seen that Spongebob episode. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Trollpasta Category:SpongeBob Category:Murder Category:Cliche Category:Rip off Category:Violence Category:Its no use Category:Dead Category:Homicide Category:FUCK THIS SHIT IM FUCKING OUT CUNT